crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
What's Buzzing You?
What's Buzzing You is the first of the Hive stories by Warren, featuring Samantha Everheart. It covers the time from November 10, 2006 to November 20, 2006. It was first posted on April 7, 2005. It's followed by Hive 2. Summary West of Puget Sound: Sam Everheart arrives for work as a night guard at Syn-Gate. He notices that the company has been bought out by Goodkind Industries. After checking in, he has a few words with the senior scientist, Dr. Terry, who is working late. She's beginning programming for a nano-tech robot or something, called the Hive. Very cutting edge stuff. West of Puget Sound: They're interrupted by a six man commando team which breaches the clean room environment and starts to shoot up the place and kill some of the workers. Sam notices them, finds an old fashioned paper knife and takes out one of the commandos by severing his spinal cord. He takes the dead commando's weapon and proceeds to take the rest of the commando team out, the action reminding him of the time he spent as part of a Seal sniper team in Central America. The container for the Hive flickers as its power dies. West of Puget Sound: When Sam’s about to leave he hears the sheriff and ambulances coming, so he stays to give his statement. He barely makes it home. Two days later (on the 12th) When Sam wakes up, he discovers he's been turned into his daughter, who died with his wife in a car crash two (or four) years previously. He also discovers that the nano-tech Hive has invaded his body and is now part of him, or rather her. He's getting organized when the sheriff arrives with a man in a black suit. Sam pretends she doesn't recognize him. When Sam makes to shut the door, the guy in the black suit pulls a silenced pistol and proceeds to disarm the sheriff. Sam wastes a bit of time and then begs to go to the bathroom. The stranger makes a mistake while he's escorting her to the bathroom, and Sam disarms him. The sheriff knocks him out with a handy book end. Hive discovers a sub-dermal chip. Sam heads for her camper and drives off. Sam decides to ask Curley at the Seattle Knights headquarters for help. She takes a couple of hours to get to Seattle and scouts the area. Hive recommends some additional changes, which will take a couple of days. Sam takes a room at a motel while they're going on. Two days later, on the 14th: In Seattle: After Sam wakes up from the changes, Hive recommends a course of action. There's a telephone network box that Hive believes can be tapped to monitor the information in the Knights' headquarters. After monitoring things for a few hours, and being very amused at some of the help calls, he monitors a call to John Fleetwood (which seems to be Curley's real name). That tells him that Curley is at his cabin. In Seattle: After a couple of hours Samantha gets close enough to Curley's cabin to be able to convince him that she's his old CO in a new body. Chyna Syndrome (Oxana ??) shows up and they do some shooting practice with a new sniper rifle. Then Curley phones in the tracking information from the fake federal officer, and administers some tough love. At Curley's cabin: After some discussion, Curley gets on the phone to the White House. Some decisions get made. Sam is taken to the DARPA facility at Hanford where she has to exert some authority to get things done. They discover that she's vulnerable to intense magnetic fields, for example in an MRI scanner. After a bunch of tests, one of the other experiments malfunctions and starts to make the local atomic reactor go critical. She manages to make contact with whatever is controlling it and convince it that it would be a very bad idea. It quits messing with the pile and starts printing out instructions for something. At Hanford: Sam sees Dr. Meyers and straightens a few things out about the data the pyramid has been cranking out. It's apparently an anti-matter breeder reactor. She talks to Mr. Reilly (Fey's father), and they make arrangements for her go to Whateley Academy for the rest of her assessment and training. She spends the rest of the weekend working with Dr. Meyers on the reactor plans. On the 20th, At Hanford: Sam gets a call that everything's arranged. She hooks a ride back east with Mr. Reilly and a C-120 full of equipment. They arrive at an air base in New Hampshire, and Sam drives down to Whateley. She checks in with the Headmistress, Mrs. Elizabeth Carson, and the Security Chief, Franklin Delarose. She removes a couple of bugs from Mrs. Carson's office, and then is assigned a level in the tower that's attached to Kane Hall as her new home. Definitely a fixer-upper. Characters *Commander Sam Everheart : "We are not kidding Oxana, the person you see before you is Samuel Reginald Everheart, graduated high school in 1977. After four years of college he joined the navy in 1980. He went through boot camp in San Diego. Met his wife Joann in 1982 while training in cryptology at Cory Station in Pensacola, Florida. When he completed training there he volunteered for SEAL training and was accepted. During that training he showed a knack for tactics and situational awareness. He received additional training in explosives and skydiving. Deployed to Grenada in 1983 as a multi-role sniper. In 1983 we met as we received field training in sniping Quantico, Virginia. In 1983 Samantha his daughter was born. In 1985 we were reassigned as a sniper pair to SEAL team twelve deployed to the Central America. We did a lot of nasty things under orders for two years aside from a few short liberties back in the States. In 1989 we participated in Operation "Just Cause" the liberation of Panama. In 1987 while teaching at Quantico the two of us prevented an attack on a presidential motorcade. In 1990 we were deployed for the Desert Shield and Storm operations. We were in charge of the third division by then. Sam, as the division commander, and myself, as the division Command Master Chief. While on liberty in France we foiled a plot to attack a warship in a foreign port. If that had succeeded we would be in another world war." Curley stopped to take a breath. "In 2001 he his wife and daughter were in a car accident with a drunk driver. Joann and Samantha didn‚Äôt survive. Sam was given a medical discharge from the Navy with the rank of Commander. Since that time, he‚Äôs lived off his pension and doing relatively light duty work. Most recently as janitor at the Syn-gate research facility over on the peninsula. You saw the report on the break-in of that Goodkind Company last week. Sam was there and responsible for the bodies found in the lobby of the building. But something happened to him that night." *Frank Security guard *Dr. Roberta (Bobbi) Terry *Dr. Terry's assistants **Frank **George *''"two men dressed in black clothing and combat gear"'' *''an unstated number of EMTs'' *the sheriff *Hive *Franks "a stranger dressed in a generic looking black suit", "As the sheriff went and grabbed his handcuffs from his gun belt, I quickly searched the man for identification found a FBI badge and ID. So he claimed his name was Franks. Quietly, I asked Hive, "Can you search this man for anything that could be used to further identify him?"" *The Seattle Knights **Curley John Fleetwood. Presented himself as Cuthbert when calling the White House. **Oxana Code name Chyna Syndrome. A member and not a bad tinkerer **''an unknown female voice'' **''an unnamed secretary'' *the lead lab coat *Army Colonel Wilkes in 82nd Airborne during Desert Storm *''a couple of watchdogs'' *the mess captain *Joe One of the lab techs *Dr. P. C. Meyers DARPA Head of Research *Nicholas Reily head of the east coast division of DARPA *The alien pyramid at Hanford *Mrs. Linford *Elizabeth Carson Ms. Might, Headmistress, etc. *Chief Delarose Mention *Joann Everheart Sam's wife *Samantha Everheart Sam's daughter *''the security chief'' *Dr. W. Dietz Wrote the paper Hive used to improve Sam's neural structure *Fred Devisor that works with the knights *the President of the United States - which one is left unstated, presumably the sitting one *''a Middle Eastern diplomat *Ralph The coroner? *Tracy *''"I remember that time in Panama, Curley and I mooned a General"'' *Fey *Dr. Bellows Category:Stories Category:Warren Category:Gen1